When a user is typing onto a computing device, such as a laptop or notebook computer, that has a tactile input device such as a trackpad or touchpad that may simulate a mouse, the user's hand, thumb, or finger may accidentally touch, slide across, and/or brush against the tactile input device. The accidental contact with the tactile input device may cause the cursor to move, resulting in subsequent typing being inserting into the wrong place in a document.